


给我哭

by unanan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教师, 家庭教师hitman reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unanan/pseuds/unanan
Summary: 一天夜里，瓦里安发生的事情
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus, XS
Kudos: 70





	给我哭

**Author's Note:**

> 食用前注意：  
> ＊ cp是xs  
> ＊ 无剧情，一脚油门踩到底  
> ＊ 如在食用过程出现不适，请立即关掉页面，不要勉强  
> ＊ 因为作者在大概五六年前看且只看过动画版，忘记了大部分剧情和设定，凭印象瞎写，如与原作有出入请当作私设。（本文私设如山）  
> ＊ 感谢当年产量的太太们，现在回报同好，希望能得到大家的喜欢

-

白色的长发在半空中摇晃，原本柔顺的线条被一股力道握住，刹时绷紧，于此同时，男人的闷哼响起。

为什么一个粗糙的大老爷们能有一头比女人还光滑柔顺的头发？这个问题再次在xanxus脑中飘过。

手中攥着大半的发丝，他有规律地一阵一阵冲撞着驭下的身体。看到肤色雪白的背部曲线随着他的动作起起伏伏，他不由着迷地抚摸在上，最后停留在细瘦的腰部。

手按在腰窝上，迫使对方更高地抬起臀部，然后又是一阵抽插。

这本是很普通的，双方都熟练的，并实战经历过可能有上百次的场景。但是突然，他抬眼看向对方因过于剧烈而向后偏转的脸时，却有一瞬间的愣住。

那样东西的存在让他感到很不可思议，很惊奇，甚至很荒谬。但转念一想又似乎没什么特别。

——起码正常人都会有。

仅仅是一秒之后，男人再次回头埋在自己手臂里，将细碎的喘息和呻吟通通压制下去。

可它给xanxus带来的感觉变得完全不同了，具体来说，就好比在情欲的火焰上浇了一桶油。

那是对方眼角的眼泪。

或者说，泪珠？

说是泪珠，但其实又太小太细碎了，就那么一小粒一小粒地挂在睫毛上，像是凝聚成珠前就被压毁碾碎了似的，只剩下一些残骸的痕迹。

可论起泪水的主人，说出来可能不会有人相信：

彭格列家族瓦里安独立暗杀部队的队长，镇魂雨之歌，雨之戒指的守护者，第二代最强剑士，杀人不眨眼的暗杀者，自断一臂也面不改色的疯子——被操哭了。

是的，前面的一堆定语只是为了突出破折号后面的一点。仅仅是四个字，却让人浑身舒坦。

这种场景真的难得一见。

可惜目前眼前的美景除了他以外也没有谁看到，因此他啧了一声，眯着眼睛瞬间起了更过分的心思。

照理来说暴君不会在乎别人的想法，也不会有事没事去观察别人的表情，更不会浪费心思去猜测下属在想什么……然而现在的情况是个例外。

也许是被温暖紧致的甬道紧紧包裹着，或者是斯库瓦罗脱光了衣服后确实是个美人，又或者是剑士脆弱的喘息实在惹人怜爱，暴君难得起了几分促狭之意。

于是，事情就顺理成章起来。

xanxus再次将自己不慌不忙的速度慢慢提高，狠狠地冲撞了几次，给对方营造了一种假象，最后故意地骤然减速。

男人的上半身都用胳膊撑在书桌上，停了动作好半晌之后才反应过来，迟疑地回头，眼神里一片茫然，端的是人畜无害。

而眼角的部分，果不其然是晕红一片，雾滴一样的泪水悬挂在睫毛上。

“xanxus？”

声音低沉而沙哑，不复平时的活力，像被人狠狠欺负过了一样（很明显就是），莫名地带着色气。

xanxus当然不会回复他，当一个人受到行为激励之后，这个人显然会更倾向于继续干下去。任性的瓦里安boss从一开始就没安好心，接下来更不会突发好心。

他恋恋不忘地松开握住那截细腰的手，硬生生地抽出自己小兄弟，停住了动作，一副不近人情的样子。

“都几个小时了，我累了。”

他快速瞥了一眼自己梆硬的小兄弟，睁眼说瞎话。

呵，反正斯库瓦罗在这方面是个傻子，压根不会怀疑他的话。

男人的表情果然愣了一会儿，接着开始动摇起来，迟缓地转身看向他。

“那……boss我先退……”

“不，之前都是你在享受吧？这次换我了。”

“……诶？”

xanxus回身走向大床，有些牙痒痒。说不爽是肯定的——虽说对方属性有几分天然，但现在都这种情况了，银发剑士的小兄弟也立起来，脸也红的诱人，身体的敏感度也达到恰好的程度，这个男人却死脑筋的宁可离开也不留下——嗯，无论怎么想都让人不爽。

不过和斯库瓦罗认识多年，他多少也能知道对方在想什么。论起这次性爱的时长，算算时间对方也差不多到极限了。

但是到了极限又如何？

xanxus将眼底的愉悦收敛起来，拿出自己一贯的架势一脸阴晴不定地盯着对方——于是斯库瓦罗渐渐露出了一丝紧张的表情。

他毫不留情地用冷酷的语调催着。

“快点。”

然后他就看见瓦里安暗杀部队的队长起身时踉跄一下，缓慢地挪到了床边。

“坐上来，自己动。”

随着这句话落下，借着明亮的月光，xanxus清楚地看到男人瞬间僵硬的表情，以及从脖子直直蔓延到耳尖的红色。

不得不说，他的队长可真是——秀色可餐。

都已经做了这么多次了，反应居然还像个纯情的白纸一样。

在床上也异常的乖顺，也不像平时暴躁，气急败坏之前还会很可爱的犹豫一下……大概是怕自己控制不住音量，最后搞得整个瓦里安都会知道两人的情人关系吧。

虽然xunxas并不在意，但斯库瓦罗在这方面的脸皮非常薄。

让他想想，嗯……斯库瓦罗的想法肯定是：低级的喽啰还好，随随便便就可以处理掉，但被瓦里安其它干部知道就麻烦了。

在xanxus的接连催促下，斯库瓦罗最终还是慢吞吞地上床，异常慎重地跨在对方腰上。

出于常年遭受xanxus暴力的阴影，斯库瓦罗对这种带有挑衅意味的姿势感到坐立不安。

——感觉下次出任务回来就会被打死。

暗杀部队的boss对此不以为然：从他最开始压着对方打然后使劲操，再到对方放弃挣扎主动地任他操，真要说斯库瓦罗有什么挑衅大不敬的话，那其中最大的不敬应该就是让xanxus千千万万的子子孙孙们都死在他身上了。

事实上比起满脑子打打杀杀和做任务管内务的斯库瓦罗，xanxus这个boss更清闲更有时间去思考其它一些东西——比如两人现在的关系，还有斯库瓦罗在做爱时泫然欲泣的表情比平时更加耐看这一点。

“知道怎么做吧？”

xanxus一副漫不经心地样子，勾起对方垂下来的长发。

“我知道！”

对方压低了声音，带着一股咬牙切齿的味道。

xanxus不客气地嗤笑：“希望你的体力也能和你的嘴巴一样硬气……”

“每次都为了无关紧要的事浪费体力……快点，别拖拖拉拉的，你不是被公认是最具有行动力的……”

“……闭嘴！”

于平时的声音完全不同，虽然充满不耐又凶狠，却因为沙哑和刻意压下的音量显得色厉内荏。

xanxus不说话了，饶有兴致地直视对方银灰色的眼眸，而对方目光躲闪，显然不想和他对视。

啧了一声，xanxus将目光放在对方腿上，用手来回勾勒着腿部的肌肉曲线，细腻的感觉让他觉得仿佛在触碰一块温润的玉，颇为让人爱不释手。

另一方面。

斯库瓦罗有些紧张地抿了抿嘴唇，垂眸看着xanxus那个狰狞的凶器，动作略显僵硬地摸了上去。

用两根手指捏住对方坚挺的肉棒，一遍偷眼看着注意力似乎不在这边的xanxus，他松了口气，一边摸索着将其抵在自己下面。

——下面的小口之前已经被用过了，之前半趴着倒还好，现在上半身几乎直立的状态，之前被射在里面的黏糊糊的液体便自然而然地流了出来……斯库瓦罗的手指触摸到后好一会儿，反应过来，瞬间感觉脸上一片发烫，然后浑身也发烫起来。

——真的是羞耻至极。

俩人的肉体关系已经持续近一年，做的次数估计也有上百次——然而，前提是之前的大半年，他一直是被xunxas揍到趴下，然后拖到就近的房间里，或者桌子上，沙发上，椅子上被操到体力不支而昏睡过去。

因此虽然这具身体被迫地很熟悉承受欢爱，可主动求欢还是第一次。

他对自己身体的熟悉度也许还不如xunxas——这直接导致他低估了自己身体的敏感性，将粗大而坚硬的肉棒塞入的过程中，他渐渐觉得腰部发软，突然一股酥麻的电流从尾骨沿脊椎而上——他忍不住发出呻吟，眼角迅速聚起雾水。

“怎么了斯库瓦罗？”

“不……”

似乎是特意等他这句话出口，然后有理由发起惩罚。

斯库瓦罗感到胸前的一点被恶狠狠地捏住，来不及反应，之后就是被抓住头发整个人被扯下来，一头撞在xanxus肩膀上。

“唔！”

他下意识喊了一声疼，接着耳边的声音伴随着湿润的热气响起。

“如果下面的嘴不好用，你可就得用你上面的嘴来做了。”

砰！

脑子里似乎响起了嘟嘟的鸣笛声，脸上烫的似乎可以冒出蒸汽。

可恶，这、这个变，变态！！

“啪！”

略显粗粝的手掌拍打在臀部。

火辣辣的疼痛激的他瑟缩了一下，身下却绞地男人倒吸了口气，舔了一下他的耳垂。

“不够？”

这让他有些又羞又恼，他张开嘴，没有说话，觉得有点控制不住自己想要一口咬在xanxus肩膀上的欲望。

”很舒服吗？斯库瓦罗？”

那人还很过分地用一种漫不经心的带笑的语气问着。

——太过分了。

就是这种冷淡的声音，让他觉得自己甚至在床上都取悦不了对方，自己反而溃不成军，深陷于肉欲之中——

”唔，唔……嗯嗯……”

炙热硕大的肉棒深深贯入体内，似有似无地擦过那个敏感点，让他一阵阵恍惚，脑袋里面一片空白，有的只是下半身隐秘之处夹杂着痛苦的绵远不绝的巨大愉悦，想要更多，想要更快……

不知不觉地，他开始动起了腰，配合着一下一下的撞击频率，每一下深深的插入都让他不由地想喟叹。

不行，真的好舒服。

想要更多。

更多。

……

脑子一热，他用手压住对方的肩膀，双膝抵在对方腰侧，顺着之前的惯性上下推送，越来越快。

如果这个场景拉到俯视的视角，可以看出银发的男人已经几乎已经沉陷其中，如同一个生涩的骑手一般，从磕磕碰碰到逐渐熟稔，像是御着一匹威猛强壮的马一样随之起伏跌宕，热汗淋漓。

马毫无疑问是匹好马，尽管骑手的技术不甚娴熟，动作毛毛躁躁，但这匹精力十足的马反而配合着让坐在他上面的人体验到风一般的快感，甚至愈发强劲快速。

以至于让上面的骑手有股失控的感觉。。

“啊，啊……”

矫健的骑手张开嘴大口喘气，除了用仅存的力气支撑住自己，使自己不至于摔下身下的烈马外，分不出任何心神。

目光自然地顺着体位放在了眼前的男人身上。

黑发的男人有着一张极其俊美的脸，和一双深沉的黑色眼睛。十年的时光在他身上暂停，可斯库瓦罗开始有些看不懂他的想法了。正如此刻这个紧紧盯着他的眼里，充斥着他所看不懂的复杂情绪。

但是，作为追随者，他并不在意这些。在此时热乎乎又黏腻腻的空间里，在你中有我我中有你的交缠贴合下，在空气里传开的亲密无间的啪啪声响之中，他被自己下意识的想法洗脑了。

——该死。

——这个垃圾。

——他的boss真好看。

——这么帅气好看的boss为什么不在外面找个身娇体软的情人，而偏偏找他这个身体硬邦邦的男人？

——他明明什么都做不好。

想到这点，斯库瓦罗平白无故生了点委屈，接着就是生气。他又没有学过……黑手党里虽说有开那种床上取悦男人的课程，可他是战斗科的，又不是间谍科的！

他生气起来连自己都控制不住，身为雨守的冷静自持已经丢到了天边。

他咬了咬下唇，忍着腰部的酸软，稍微撑起自己上半身，心中的火气直接给了他一股气力，他深深地压下腰，略微打断之前的节奏，紧接着以一种更快的速度起伏。

“快点……”

甚至未察觉自己口中在催促。

对方托住他的腰侧，果然加大了马力，显得异常听话。

对此他有些小得意。

——他的boss就是这么好。

于是他愈发积极地动起了腰身，将平时的矜持和廉耻忘得一干二净，跟随了内心的想法，眼睛发亮地和正看着他的男人对视，做着他以前打死也不相信自己会做的动作，动情而投入。

快感如潮水，一波又一波地袭来。

这是他第一次并非被动而是主动的求欢，效果显著，他脑子里像沸腾的牛奶，白茫茫晕乎乎，跨坐的动作本来有着占据高处的气势，但他实在是敏感又不甚熟练，消耗了大量体力，也被刺激地无力再动。

不久，他迎来了顶端，在自家boss的注视下。

他顺着对方的视线低下头，看见自己的小兄弟昂养着，粉色的顶端喷射出一阵的白色液体，好似稀释的牛奶，喷洒在自己和xanxus的腹部。

他晕乎乎的。

——感觉有点不妙。

身体下意识地夹得更紧，好似植物在死死缠绕土地，之后又是一阵抽搐，持续了数秒之后，他进入了一阵身心舒坦无比的玄妙之境，同时也浑身无力地倒了下来。

xanxus低声笑了一下。

突然有点遗憾他卧室没有装摄像头，今晚的这一幕应该拍下来的。

将软的似乎没了骨头的美人捞起来，捏住他的下巴，听到他仍在喘着气。xanxus毫不客气地吻了下去。

唇舌交缠，像是在做一个霸道的标记。

“唔……嗯……”

直到对方呼吸变得又短又急促，仿佛要窒息了一般才放开，将人翻身压在下面。

美人依然沉浸在余韵里，双目失神，长发披散。这任人摆弄的样子着实又给他加了把火。

——更别提刚才美人自己玩的自己七荤八素，现在整个身体毫无力气，细长白皙的腿发着抖合不拢。

“真是个妖精。”

而且是个没有自知之明的妖精。

暗杀部队的大boss感慨一声，对现在这个状况满意至极。

对方明天清醒过后肯定会羞的恨不得钻进地洞，然后飞快的挑任务逃离出国。

嗯，不过那得是以能从床上爬起来为前提。

兵法有云，宜乘胜追击。

xanxus盯着他的斯库瓦罗，在对方最敏感的点上又蹭了蹭，看见他软下来的小兄弟又开始抬头。

但是斯库瓦罗已经被他折腾了差不多了，只需要再加上那么一点点——他恶劣地笑了笑，将忍耐至今的兽性分毫不减地发泄在无力反抗的人儿身上。

静谧的室内流淌着令人脸红心跳的喘息呻吟。

无人经过。

……

窗外响起了雷鸣，随后淅淅沥沥的雨声笼罩大地。

最强的剑士丢盔弃甲，失去了他的剑，失去了他的装备，失去了他的服饰，失去了他的力量支撑，失去了他所有对外的坚硬壳子，就好比撬开那蚌的壳，露出里面娇嫩无比的白肉，只想让人一口吞掉。

剑士在哭。

先是挣扎，但他那点仅存的体力推动在自己身上索取的男人就像推动一座大山一样，后者凶猛而强大。接着他求饶，开口一句，闭口一句不要了，我受不了了，不要了。结果毫无效果，驾驭着他的男人冷酷而强硬。

到最后，他实在忍受不了身体深处传来的难耐情欲，便顺从了本性，如小猫咪似的哼唧起来，呜咽，求饶，哭泣，对自己将所有脆弱展现在男人眼前这件事毫无所觉。

“来，斯库瓦罗……”

xanxus富有技巧地挑拨着已经变得格外敏感的身体，一边舔舐着对方的耳垂，让他不住颤抖。接着他叹气似的低声在他耳边说着。

“自己拉着自己的腿，保持打开……”他犹如魅惑人心的恶魔，“你看……”

他在小穴的入口蹭了几下。

“我都进不去了。”

几乎要被肉欲烧成了灰的剑士皱眉，漂亮的双眼一片迷茫，似乎理解不了这句话。但他还是用自己软绵绵的毫无力气的手抱住了腿。

“真乖……”

伏在他身上的恶魔继续在他体内折磨着，缓慢而用力地四下捅动，唯独在那个敏感之处深浅不一地摩擦着。

他眼里很快又聚起一层白雾，被蹭的发出带着鼻音的苦恼哼声。

xanxus终于大发慈悲地蹭了几下，惹的他的腰部如鱼类一般弹跳了一下。他抽泣了一声，下意识地求饶。

“不要了……唔嗯……呜……”

“不要什么？不要我进去吗？”

他艰难地摇了摇头。

“那是什么？”

“快……进，进来……呜呜……”

xanxus觉得自己定力真的不错，居然能在这种情况下还保持理性。他依然不紧不慢地在里面挑拨着。

那小穴之前早被操弄内射过几次，连带着穴口都开始发红。现在被一阵又一阵的深入贯穿，挤出了之前润滑液和体液的混合。粗大性器的进进出出带出乳白色精液，显得随之吸附伸缩的小穴格外色情。

他的雨守就是这么个尤物。

别人不必知道，想都不用想要知道。

阴暗暴虐的念头在心里转了一圈，又在看到斯库瓦罗被情欲折腾的少有的脆弱的脸时无声掩盖。

他伸手摸向对方的肩膀，触感冰凉细腻，同时还感觉到这人敏感的战栗，顺着柔滑的皮肤一路摸到那只纤细无力的手。

纤细是纤细，不过也能摸到一层薄茧，彰示着这只手曾握过枪剑，染上过敌人的鲜血，扼杀过不算少的生命。

xanxus眉目带笑地，握住他的手，将它按在对方柔软的腹部。

随后他再次顶了起来。

这只鲛的记忆力一向不错，就算现在被操的傻乎乎的什么也反应不过来，但事后肯定能回忆起自己所有丢人的样子。

“感觉到了吗？我的东西。”

指的是那根粗大的凶器正在对方体内进进出出，如驻军巡视领地。

按在腹部的手甚至能感觉到捅进去的充实和抽出来的空虚。

这种欺负斯库瓦罗的行为总是让他倍感愉悦。

他们最开始发生肉体关系大概是一年前，发生的原因或者说契机现在想起来也难以明确。

和今晚一样，城堡里的其它干部都在外面出任务。

冷冷清清的剑士带着血腥气和雨天泥土的混合味道找他复命。

他恰好在地下训练室无聊地打拳。

当时斯库瓦罗在说什么他已经不记得了，只听见对方喋喋不休的声音，他有些不耐烦地想随时拿什么东西砸过去……然而训练室异常空旷，器械也大多数焊在地上。

“够了。”

他打了可怜的沙包一拳，有些烦躁。

斯库瓦罗还在那里絮叨。

他脱下手套，扔在地上，转身看对方。

——有什么办法让他停止说话？

真可惜没有趁手的可以丢的东西。

他啧了一声，直接伸手捏住对方的后脖子，按住后脑勺咬了上去。

“唔？！”

剑士当场僵硬。

听到聒噪的声音终于安静，xanxus舒心不少，为了一次性解决到位，他趁人当机之际咬破了对方的嘴唇和舌头。

“……嗯嗯？！疼……！”

对方反应过来一把推开他。

“你脸红了。”

“……什、什么？！……等等，不对！！你在做什么？！”

“吻你。”

“……哈？！”剑士面红耳赤，飞快退后一步手足无措，“你你你……你在想什么？！！刚才不是还在报告任务的吗……？！你……”

对于斯库瓦罗的这种反应，xanxus难得找到了点乐趣。

“你以前宣誓追随我的时候……不是说过将自己全部献给我吗？”

“诶？……那不是这个意思……”

“你想收回你的告白？”

然后他们就打了起来。

没有真刀真枪，只是普通的肉搏。最后xanxus也被激起了些许火气，不太温柔地将人揍趴下，为了教训对方，又再次狠狠地咬向对方的嘴唇。

俩人互相瞪视，接着在嘴中交战。

然而年轻的身体总是容易擦枪走火……交战尚未论出输赢，xanxus就发现自己硬了。

为了公平起见，暗杀部队的boss在接吻的同时将手伸向对方的要害。

敌方瞬间溃不成军。

到最后，xanxus已经不在意输赢了。

手中都是对方的液体，而且就在刚才——

“垃圾，你刚才叫了我的名字吧？”

“……没。”

xanxus认清这人脸皮薄，于是纠正他。

“……这种时候，叫老公。”

回忆到此中止。

xanxus又一次停下动作。

他甚至拔出了那硬物，静默了三秒，看着因骤然陷入空虚而不知所措的身下人。

有些不怀好意。

“想要对吧？”

那双眼里露出恳求之色。

“那就求我……”xanxus眯了眯眼，舔了下嘴角，“说，老公上我。”

……

这天晚上，长发的剑士被欺负的一塌糊涂。

剑士的眼神迷离，水波潋滟，眼角哭的发红，本就有一张漂亮的脸，配上一番任君采撷的模样，更加地令人惊艳。他整个人像是软成了水，交合的地方越来越紧密难分，引得他像小动物一般呜咽不已，嘴唇被蹂躏地红润发肿，从中不断发出勾人的呻吟，听在心里像猫咪轻轻地挠人似的。

这样的绝景，堪称天下第一。

不能被别人知道。

只能属于他。

他心里想着，愈加强烈地操弄着对方，听着长发男人惊呼，随后发出欲生欲死的哭泣，到达顶端的瞬间，他听见男人难以抑制的高昂呻吟，紧接着脑海一片空白，好半晌过去，他才发现俩人几乎同时达到了高潮。

银发的剑士已经悄然昏睡了过去。

脸上泪痕未干，身上都是爱欲的痕迹。

暗杀部队的boss静静地看了他的脸很久，突然低头含住了对方了唇。

水润润的，柔软而富有弹性。

像胜利的果实，最为甘美，令人餮足。

不同于之前充斥着占有欲和宣誓主权一样的横扫粗暴的吻，这是一个很轻柔的，仅仅是触碰之后，撬开舌关稍微浅尝一下的吻。

这是斯库瓦罗在清醒状态下不会得到的温柔。

也是今晚一通折腾后的补偿。

嗯，谁让这次斯库瓦罗去国外做个任务，还要碰巧遇见跳马迪诺那个讨厌鬼呢？

end


End file.
